


Otanjoubi Omedetou!!!

by Rexa



Series: Drabbletober [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 10 Watching the Other Sleep, Drabbletober, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Asahi menyukai Yuu. Terlebih saat Yuu tidur dalam damai....





	Otanjoubi Omedetou!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! Belongs to Haruichi Furudate. I don't gain any profit from this fanworks but some fun.
> 
> Ditulis dan didedikasikan untuk #drabbletober dan Noya-san birthday. Happy birthday, Noya-san ♥
> 
> Happy reading~

 

Ada satu hal yang amat disukai Asahi saat ia bisa bangun lebih pagi daripada kekasihnya tersayang, Nishinoya Yuu, yaitu melihat wajah polos si kekasih-tak-bisa-diam-kesayangan.

Iya polos. Yuu yang biasanya berisik dan hiperaktif mendadak tenang dan damai sekali saat tidur. Deru napasnya begitu teratur. Layaknya melodi yang keluar dari alat musik, berirama. Senada dengan detak jantungnya yang berdegup perlahan secara harmonis, tanpa kelebihan hormon adrenalin pemicu sifat hiperaktifnya.

Asahi mengembangkan senyum. Dibelainya rambut cokelat gelap setengah pirang yang menutupi wajah (sedang) kalem Yuu. Disisirnya perlahan ke arah belakang. Ah, Yuu manis sekali. Ujarnya di dalam hati.

Entah karena mimpinya terusik atau karena alarm alami yang ada di dalam kepalanya berdering—Yuu adalah morning person by the way—Yuu membuka kelopak matanya.

“Asahi-san?” Tangannya mengucek mata, mulutnya menguap lebar.

Asahi masih setia membelai rambut cokelat gelap Yuu. “ _Otanjoubi omedetou._ ”

“Eh?” Lalu rona merah hinggap di pipi Yuu layaknya semburat fajar di ufuk timur. Yuu melontarkan diri, mendadak melompat untuk menerjang Asahi. “Asahi-san, arigatou.”

Pelukan dipererat. “ _Un, douitamashite._ ”  
.  
.  
.

End

 

**Author's Note:**

> Terimakasih sudah mampir dan membaca. Sampai jumpa di fic-fic selanjutnya....
> 
> Jaa ne


End file.
